Untitled Document
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: So much can be said in an email, so many mysteries unravelled. Even the death of a colleague. Character death.


**Title: Untitled Document**

**Summary: So much can be said through email, so many mysteries unravelled - mysteries like the death of a colleague...**

**Aurthor's Note: Because I'm sick of exams and studying and needed a break. Something a little different. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Torchwood. _**

_

* * *

__Cardiff Doctor Slaughtered_

_Yesterday, Tuesday 12th August, a young male was murdered, bound and gagged at approximately three o' clock in the afternoon. It was requested that he remain nameless to protect the identity of the victim, his family and his friends. He was found in on Cardiff Bay by two civilians who said they "couldn't believe what they saw," and claimed it was "totally barbaric and really shakes your trust in fellow human beings." The young man was said to be a young doctor who once worked in the Cardiff Hospital before leaving without explanation. His colleagues arrived at the scene and refused to comment._

_According to a report from the hospital, the male suffered from a savage attack from some sort of animal. The killer has not yet been identified but the case is being handled by Torchwood. The public have been told not to worry and if they have any information, contact the police. _

**

* * *

**

**To:**Ianto Jones

**From:**Jack Harkness

**Subject:** Newspaper Today

**Message: **Did you read it?

* * *

**To:**Jack Harkness

**From:**Ianto Jones

**Subject:** RE: Newspaper Today

**Message: **Yes, Jack, I did. It's horrible... Animal…? It's almost insulting... I know we have to say it was an animal but to be honest, it feels like we're just denying the truth... It was a Weevil, wasn't it?

* * *

**To:**Ianto Jones

**From:**Jack Harkness

**Subject:** RE: Newspaper Today

**Message: **Has to be. But someone… Someone had to have caught him. He was tied up and all. No Weevil could do that… To be honest I dunno what to do anymore... CCTV cameras have been wiped. Whoever did this had it all thought through. They've been clever about this.

* * *

**To: **All: Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper

**From: **Jack Harkness

**Subject: **Any Information?

**Message: **Just wondering if anyone knew _anything _about Owen's... about what happened to Owen. Anyone notice him behaving differently? Did he say anything to any of you? Anything at all please let me know. We don't have anything to go on yet and... and I just want this figured out. For Owen's sake. Thanks.

* * *

**To:**Jack Harkness

**From:** Gwen Cooper

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **No, sorry Jack... He never said anything to me... I miss him. I really miss him.

* * *

**To:** Gwen Cooper

**From:**Jack Harkness

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Me too Gwen. Me too.

* * *

**To:**Jack Harkness

**From:** Owen Harper

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Automated Email. Please don't reply. Owen is clearly out of office right now - otherwise you wouldn't be getting this email, would you? If it's urgent, phone me. If it's not, just wait till I get back to my desk. Which could be _forever. _Because my life just seems to attract trouble. Time consuming trouble.

* * *

**To:**Jack Harkness

**From:**Toshiko Sato

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **No, sorry Jack. I've got nothing. I... I'm going through all the newspapers and they're all saying the same thing. I've been calling the police and nobody knows anything. Would it help if we spoke to those people who... who found him?

* * *

**To:**Toshiko Sato

**From:**Jack Harkness

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **We could try I suppose. But I don't think we'll get much more from them. They were just walking their dog and I say they saw nothing more than him... him by the Bay...

* * *

**To:**Jack Harkness

**From:**Toshiko Sato

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **We'll figure this out Jack.

* * *

**To:**Jack Harkness

**From:**Ianto Jones

**Subject:** RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Yeah... I... I attached a file... It's a copy of a series of emails that went between Owen and I yesterday.

**Attachment: **Saved Convo

_**

* * *

**_

**View Attachment**

_**To:** Owen Harper_

**_From:_**_Ianto Jones_

**_Subject:_**_ Okay?_

**_Message: _**_Are you alright Owen? You're looking a bit off today. _

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Ianto Jones _

**_From:_**_ Owen Harper_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Okay?_

**_Message: _**_Completely fine. Mind your own business._

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Owen Harper _

**_From:_**_Ianto Jones_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Okay?_

**_Message: _**_You're not the best liar, Owen. What's up?_

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Ianto Jones _

**_From:_**_ Owen Harper_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Okay?_

**_Message: _**_Dammit Ianto, I'm fine! Sod off and leave me alone. I'll ignore any more emails from you. _

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Owen Harper _

**_From:_**_Ianto Jones_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Okay?_

**_Message: _**_Seriously Owen! Jack's gonna get suspicious soon. You're not usually this quiet. _

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Ianto Jones _

**_From:_**_ Owen Harper_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Okay?_

**_Message: _**_Automated Email. Please don't reply. Owen is clearly out of office right now - otherwise you wouldn't be getting this email, would you? If it's urgent, phone me. If it's not, just wait till I get back to my desk. Which could be forever. Because my life just seems to attract trouble. Time consuming trouble._

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Owen Harper_

**_From:_**_Ianto Jones_

**_Subject:_**_ Coffee_

**_Message: _**_You didn't drink it._

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Ianto Jones _

**_From:_**_ Owen Harper_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Coffee_

**_Message: _**_Don't want it. Sod off Ianto out I'll sign out again._

* * *

**_To: _**_Ianto Jones_

**_From: _**_Owen Harper_

**_Subject: _**_Really Want To Know?_

_**Message:** ...Honestly?_

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Owen Harper_

**_From: _**_Ianto Jones_

**_Subject: _**_RE: Really Want To Know?_

**_Message: _**_Yes._

_

* * *

_

**_To: _**_Ianto Jones _

**_From: _**_Owen Harper _

**_Subject: _**_RE: Really Want To Know?_

**_Message: _**_See attachment. _

**_Attachment: _**_Untitled Document_

_

* * *

_

**To: **Ianto Jones

**From: **Jack Harkness

**Subject: **RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Send me the attachment please.

* * *

**To: **Jack Harkness

**From: **Ianto Jones

**Subject: **RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Okay...

**Attachment: **Untitled Document

* * *

**View Attachment**

_You'll be first to go Owen Harper. Damn Torchwood. You ruin everything. You knew my cousin Mark Lynch, yes? Well, he said we had no reason to live. We still haven't got a reason to live and we'd found something to do with the monsters. You know, fighting in cells? It gave us something to do. It gave us power. And your friends took that from us. So now we're gonna take you from them. Wasn't that what you wanted when you walked in to the cage with the monster? Say bye to your friends Owen. And if you tell them about this message, I'll kill them too._

**To: **Ianto Jones

**From: **Jack Harkness

**Subject: **RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Ianto… So… It was them? The men who tortured the Weevils? The men we sent Owen undercover to investigate?

* * *

**To: **Jack Harkness

**From: ****Ianto Jones**

**Subject: **RE: Any Information?

**Message: **Yes… I wanted to tell you. I went out to get our lunch came back and then you said that Owen had gone home sick. Then we heard the screaming… Jack… It's my fault!

* * *

**To: **Ianto Jones

**From: **Jack Harkness

**Subject: **RE: Any Information?

**Message: **It's not your fault Ianto. It never could be. Now we know… We know who killed Owen...


End file.
